


Monster In The Woods

by Anonymous



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Double Penetration, Filthy, Frottage, Implied Somnophilia, M/M, Monsterfucker Jaskier | Dandelion, Monsterfucking, Multiple Orgasms, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Rimming, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Sloppy Seconds, Smut, Spitroasting, Tentacles, Teratophilia, Voyeurism, somehow Geralt and Jaskier got loving while fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:21:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28065411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Jaskier was well aware he should stay at the camp.Except, he wants a thrill and getting to watch Geralt fight a monster or being found by the same monster are equally appealing prospects.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion, Jaskier | Dandelion/monster
Comments: 10
Kudos: 184
Collections: Anonymous





	Monster In The Woods

Jaskier knew he wasn't supposed to be following Geralt. There had been no ambiguity in the order to stay in their camp with Roach. None.

Not that it had ever stopped him before.

Especially when Geralt was hunting a rare monster, something seldom seen. There was nothing else to do than walk in the direction Geralt had left and hope to find him before the battle was over. It was possible the monster might find him first but… With the way Geralt had described it, being found might not be the worst possible outcome.

Oh, it'd be dangerous. Possibly deadly.

Possibly …interesting…

But for now Jaskier would prefer his blood to not be gathering in his nether regions. He had walking to do and a Witcher to track down.

He did not find Geralt.

He did find his mouth full of leaves from being jumped and pushed down.

Reflexively, Jaskier tried to scramble up and get away from the sudden danger only to be pressed harder against the ground. The monster's growl made his bones reverberate as it scented his neck. The warm breath made him shiver and a sudden lick against the column of his throat made him gasp.

He had been the one being hunted after all.

Jaskier hoped he would be found pleasing instead of regarded as a tasty snack.

There was another lick and a heavy weight settling onto his upper back, not crushing but keeping him in place. Tendrils were starting to wind themselves around Jaskier's legs, spreading them further apart and forcing his ass up in a clear sign of not going to be devoured. In the deadly sense of the word at least.

Jaskier could feel his cock filling at the thought, this time welcoming it.

Welcomed indeed as the monster started moving, rutting slowly against his ass as if trying to get a feel of him. There was a vaguely displeased rumble and a new set of tendrils took hold of Jaskier's arms, forcing them above his head. Pinned down by the tendrils and the heavy body there was no way for Jaskier to move, even shifting was almost impossible. He was completely in the mercy of the monster. Would have to take whatever would happen.

It was thrilling.

Apparently satisfied with the new position the monster ground down harder against Jaskier's ass, speeding up some. The girth of its cock felt enormous against his crack, making Jaskier wish he had prepped himself just in case of this happening. And that the monster would realize it could do something about the layer separating them. Getting fucked right here and now would be worth ripped clothing.

"Come on, big boy! You can feel so much better if you just get rid of these pesky layers," Jaskier said, voice catching in the rhythm of the thrusts. There had to be a wet spot on the front of his trousers with the way his weeping erection was tenting the material.

The monster stopped moving and lifted itself up, making Jaskier groan in disappointment. A groan that turned into a moan when he felt the monster nosing against his crotch, making his cock twitch in keen interest.

"Yes, yes!" Jaskier encouraged it as a long tongue laved over his cock and balls through his clothes. "Doing so well for me."

The monster's nose was nestling against his crack, making Jaskier try to grind back, desperate for more friction. He was rewarded with the tongue moving up and leaving his trousers wet with spit. Just as Jaskier was about to curse at the monster to do something he felt sharp teeth against his left ass cheek. Within the next few seconds there wasn't much left of his trousers above his knees. It felt heavenly to have his erection freed.

Jaskier didn't have much time to revel in the sensation as the tongue found him again, licking with more enthusiasm now that the monster had a proper taste of him. He could only moan as the tip started circling his hole, probing but not pushing in yet.

"Oh! Oh, gods!" A warm tendril was wrapping itself around Jaskier's cock, slowly moving and milking more pre-cum from him as he was finally breached.

He wouldn't last long with the way he was being pleasured inside out by the monster. The long tongue was hot and firm, reaching deep in its exploration of his walls and opening him up. The tendril was speeding up as if encouraged by the broken sounds escaping Jaskier's mouth.

Jaskier came with a shout as a new tendril joined the tongue, pushing in and finding his prostate. He was so full. He wanted more. His softening cock was still being held. The continuous movement inside of him almost painful after his orgasm.

With obscene sound the tendril and tongue retreated, leaving Jaskier gaping and dripping saliva. His hole was fluttering, trying to find something to hold on to. He needed more, needed to be filled.

"Please, please, please," Jaskier chanted, clenching around nothing.

In response the monster mounted him, its huge cock rubbing between Jaskier's cheeks and the tip catching on his rim.

Jaskier felt his own cock filling again, each nerve ending alight with lust and pleasure-pain.

The monster finally found the right angle, tip pushing in. It stopped moving for a fraction of a second, only the very head inside Jaskier, before ramming home in one strong push, making Jaskier howl.

He was being split in two. Speared open by the monster. He had never taken anything bigger, even the tongue and tendril together paling in girth compared to the cock hammering in him.

Jaskier came aware of the punched out noises he was making only when a tendril sneaked into his mouth, silencing him. Suckling at it only made the monster growl and set even more punishing pace.

Jaskier could feel himself getting closer and closer to his second orgasm, filled to the brim and fucked on both ends and having his cock stripped in the rhythm of the thrusts. Heat was pooling in his belly and balls drawing up in anticipation. His cock was weeping, pre-cum dripping down and glistening. The monster's size and movements made sure his prostate was continuously hit. Jaskier knew it'd take only a few more thrusts and he'd unravel.

A twig snapped.

With difficulty, Jaskier managed to move his head just enough to spot Geralt.

Wide-eyed, they stared at each other, only the obscene sound of skin hitting skin as the monster kept bottoming balls deep in Jaskier interrupting the silence between them.

Lowering his gaze a bit, Jaskier noticed that Geralt was rock hard in his trousers.

Aroused.

From watching him be taken thoroughly apart by a monster.

That was what finally tipped Jaskier over the edge for the second time, cum landing on the ground and his chest hair. Everything was white-hot and blinding, every sensation registering tenfold.

Jaskier was properly regaining awareness just in time to feel the monster's steady rhythm starting to falter as it neared its completion. With a bellow and one more powerful thrust its cock twitched and hot seed filled Jaskier in long spurts. It kept thrusting shallowly and gyrating its hips, trying to get its spend deeper. Jaskier's flaccid cock was released and the tendril in Jaskier's mouth retreated with a wet sound, drool dripping from both it and down Jaskier's chin.

With a satisfied rumble the monster withdrew its softening cock, causing a flood of hot cum start running down Jaskier's tights.

There was no strength left in Jaskier's limbs to hold himself up when the rest of the tendrils let him go as the monster started to walk away.

Geralt was standing still, just looking at Jaskier laying on the mess of his own making and monster cum slowly leaking out of his gaping and puffy hole.

"Like what you see?" Jaskier teased, voice wrecked from the tendril fucking his mouth.

In answer Geralt walked to kneel in front of Jaskier and tip his chin up.

"Kiss me," Jaskier demanded, pleased when Geralt obliged immediately. The Witcher was devouring his mouth in frantic need, hands tangling in Jaskier's hair for better purchase.

"You can take me. Mark me yours," Jaskier breathed as they separated for air. "Not sure if I have another round in me but I want you to take your pleasure."

He didn't want to be this empty yet.

"Jaskier…" Geralt said, voice full of want yet also hesitant.

"You won't hurt me, dear heart. I want you," Jaskier said, rolling onto his back. "Afterwards you can carry me back to our camp and clean me up but for now, I want you inside of me."

It seemed to convince Geralt of his willingness.

After giving another deep kiss Geralt moved to kneel between Jaskier's tights, quickly unlacing his trousers and pushing them down just far enough to free his straining erection and balls.

"Tell me if it hurts," Geralt said, voice deep with lust.

"I will," Jaskier promised, shuddering as Geralt ran his hand along his tight and coating his fingers in the cooling spent.

"Open up," Geralt commanded, offering Jaskier the same fingers.

Obediently, Jaskier sucked on them as if he was giving a blow job. The cum was salty and earthy, an unpleasant taste in his mouth. He gently bit Geralt's fingers to signal him to stop.

"Love, I know you tried to be sexy but that was disgusting," Jaskier grinned. "How about you correct that?"

"Hmmm," Geralt hummed, slipping two fingers into Jaskier straight down to their last knuckles. "You're so loose. Taking my fingers so well."

"That's better," Jaskier breathed, enjoying the sensation of Geralt slowly pumping in and out despite the fact that everything felt raw.

Two fingers turned into three, then four.

Under the slow ministration Jaskier was again almost completely hard by the time Geralt took hold of his tights hoisting him into a better position and lined up.

"Ready?" Geralt asked.

At Jaskier's emphatic nod he pushed in, bottoming out.

"You feel so fucking good," Geralt groaned, slowly moving.

"Harder. Take what you need," Jaskier demanded, wanting more.

In answer Geralt gave a sharp thrust, making Jaskier moan. Pleased by the reaction Geralt sped up, bending Jaskier's legs farther for better access and angle. The changes made Jaskier cry out as each movement dragged over his overstimulated prostate. Pain and pleasure were mixing together into a heady mess and all he wanted was for Geralt to keep fucking him.

Jaskier was vaguely aware of Geralt biting and kissing his neck and chest, his hand stripping his cock in the frantic rhythm of his thrusts. Edging him closer and closer to his third orgasm. All it took was one more hard push, Geralt bottoming as deep as possible for Jaskier to spill over Geralt's hand with a broken cry. It was mostly dry, only a little pearly white spend dripping down from his slit. Jaskier clenched down hard, gripping Geralt's cock tightly as he rode the waves of pleasure.

Geralt started rutting even harder, chasing his own release. The slap of skin on skin and the wet sounds of the monster's cum working as lubricant were an obscene, heady sound.

As Geralt's unerring thrusts started to falter, Jaskier lifted his tired arms to draw Geralt into a deep kiss. Clenching his ass, Jaskier tried to make his stretched out and still dripping hole as tight to fuck as he could. It seemed to work as Geralt jerked a few more times before Jaskier was filled for the second time during the evening.

"No. I want to feel you in me for a little longer," Jaskier said as Geralt was about to pull his softening cock out.

"You're fucking insatiable," Geralt grumbled despite the way his lips were twitching and the fact that he seated himself back as firmly as he could.

"And you love it," Jaskier yawned. "Stay like this until I fall asleep, please. Don't want to be empty yet. And if you want to, you can keep fucking me."

"Hmmm," Geralt hummed, carefully laying down to grant the wish.

It might be closer to morning before they'd make their way back to the camp after all. The monster could wait too.

**Author's Note:**

> First smut and I ended up writing this filth at 4am...


End file.
